One Hundred One-Shot Challenge
by Warrior Cats 101 Wings Of Fire
Summary: This is a story full of one-shots! There are many topics in this one-shot challenge. Feel free to do it if you'd like. ;)
1. Injured

Death was the most feared thing in RiverClan. Or at least Minnowpaw thought so. She was a healthy cat, slender and pretty, her silver fur shiny and her blue eyes bright. Many cats envied her skill in battle-her confidence and speed, so no cat would expect that something terrible happened in a battle over Sunningrocks.

The sky was bright blue, like the color of Minnowpaw's eyes, and the sun was shining brightly. A ThunderClan she-cat stepped forward, onto Sunningrocks, with her teeth bared.

"How dare you steal our prey?" she snarled, her neck fur bristling.

"Your prey?" a RiverClan tom growled. "Last time I saw, we had Sunningrocks!"

A small smirk appeared on the ThunderClan she-cat's face. "Then you'll have to fight us for it."

Another RiverClan cat, a gray-and-white tom hissed with fury and leaped onto the ThunderClan she-cat, knocking her over, and pinning her down. He sank his unsheathed claws deep into the ThunderClan she-cat's shoulders and the she-cat yowled with pain.

Before she could move one paw forward to help the gray-and-white tom, a cat pinned Minnowpaw down. She stared up into blazing golden eyes. The she-cat pinning her down was surprisingly small, but she was definitely a warrior.

The she-cat smiled maliciously. "Do you know who I am?" she asked smoothly.

"Stinkypelt?" Minnowpaw guessed.

The she-cat growled and slid out her claws. "I'm Fawnstar," she meowed, her tail lashing.

"Oh," Minnowpaw said. "I knew that."

"Right." Fawnstar rolled her eyes. "I'd better kill you now."

She sliced her sharp claws on Minnowpaw's belly. Minnowpaw did the same thing back with a smirk.

"You want me to be tough on you?" Fawnstar snarled. She raked her claws slowly down from Minnowpaw's chin to one of her back legs. Blood dripped from the wound.

Minnowpaw squeezed her eyes shut. _I'm going to die,_ she thought. _Every cat is going to laugh at me. They think I'm the amazing warrior who can defeat any cat. And look at me now; pinned by the ThunderClan leader about to be killed._

Then a growl came from a cat and Minnowpaw opened her eyes. The weight on top of her lifted, and she spotted her leader, Rockstar facing Fawnstar, his dark gray tail lashing.

Minnowpaw got up, then collapsed onto the ground again. The medicine cat, Fernstep licked her fur a couple of times and helped her up. Minnowpaw leaned on her shoulder and staggered forward a few steps.

"Thank you," she whispered weakly.

Minnowpaw looked up, and saw Fawnstar pinned under Rockstar. "If you ever touch her again, I'll rip your throat out," Rockstar hissed. He got off of Fawnstar and the light brown she-cat and the ThunderClan cats retreated.

A cat padded over to Minnowpaw. "Well look who's injured now?" she sneered. Minnowpaw sighed. It was Icepaw. Icepaw was pretty too, yes, but she was far from as pretty as Minnowpaw. The only cat comparable to Minnowpaw was Silverpaw, Minnowpaw's sister. Minnowpaw understood why she was acting like that, she had been jealous of how beautiful Minnowpaw was since they were kits.

"Stop it, Icepaw!" Icepaw's mentor, Stripefur scolded her. "How would you feel if Minnowpaw said that to you if you were injured?"

"But Minnowpaw said that to me when I was injured!" Icepaw protested.

Stripefur glanced at Minnowpaw. "Really?"

Minnowpaw shook her head and glared at Icepaw. "You're lying."

Another cat, Fishbreeze licked her pads. "Come on, let's go," she meowed, impatiently. The RiverClan cats walked back to their camp, Minnowpaw leaning on Fernstep's shoulder embarrassingly as cats glanced at her.

 _I won't let a cat pin me down again,_ Minnowpaw told herself fiercely. _I won't get injured again._ She gave her chest fur a few embarrassed licks and padded slowly forward with Fernstep. _I'll be the cat other cats think I am. The one I used to be._

Minnowpaw sighed, and headed back to camp with her Clanmates.

* * *

Minnowpaw glanced at her scar and winced. It brought back the memories of the battle over Sunningrocks. She let out a long sigh and began grooming herself. When she was done, her sister, Silverpaw approached her.

"Hi Minnowpaw!" Silverpaw meowed excitedly. "We're going to be made warriors today!"

"Yeah." For some reason, Minnowpaw couldn't share her sister's excitement.

Another cat padded over to them. It was Minnowpaw's mentor, Reedpelt. The cream-and-white tom looked at Minnowpaw approvingly. "You're ready," he purred.

"So am I!" Silverpaw added. Reedpelt nodded.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Rockstar yowled.

"It's time to go!" Silverpaw bounded out of the apprentices den with Reedpelt following. Minnowpaw padded after them, her tail drooping.

"What's wrong?" Icetail asked.

Minnowpaw blinked at her. Icetail had never been that nice before. She remembered the battle over Sunningrocks. Icetail had been Icepaw at the time, and she hadn't been half as nice as she was now.

"I'm nervous," Minnowpaw confessed. "And worried that cats will laugh at me."

Now it was Icetail's turn to stare at Minnowpaw. "You're never nervous! Or worried."

"I just act like it." Minnowpaw flicked her tail slightly. "Can I go now?"

Icetail nodded. "Alright." She smiled. "Good luck!"

Minnowpaw dipped her head and ran over to the rock that Rockstar was sitting on. When she sat down, Rockstar beckoned Silverpaw to stand in front of him with his tail.

"I, Rockstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Silverpaw's blue eyes shone as she said the words every apprentice would say at their warrior ceremony.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silvercreek. StarClan honors your bravery and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Rockstar rested his muzzle on Silvercreek's head and she licked her leader's shoulder. Then, Silvercreek leaped down the rock and padded over to stand beside Minnowpaw again, her tail held high.

Minnowpaw took a deep breath, and leaped onto the rock. Rockstar nodded at her and started speaking.

"I, Rockstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Rockstar repeated the same words he had said to Silvercreek.

"Minnowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Minnowpaw shifted nervously.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Minnowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Minnowshine. StarClan honors your intelligence and speed, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Rockstar rested his muzzle on Minnowshine's head and she licked her leader's shoulder respectfully. Minnowshine looked down from the rock and saw Icetail mouthing, _Congratulations!_

Minnowshine waved her tail and leaped down the rock to stand next to her sister.

"Silvercreek! Minnowshine! Silvercreek! Minnowshine!" RiverClan yowled the two new warriors' names loudly.

"So how was it, Minnow _shine_?" Silvercreek asked playfully, her tail waving.

"It was great, Silver _creek_." Minnowshine smiled. With or without her scar, she was still Minnowshine, the cat who RiverClan knew, not a cat with secrets.

 **A/N (Author's Note): This is my first chapter in this story. I'm sorry for deleting the other chapters, but I thought this would be a better story topic. I might publish them soon, though.**

 **ATC (About The Chapter): Yesterday, I thought about this and decided to write a chapter about this. This is the topic "injured." The injured part of the story is when Minnowshine gets her scar from the battle over Sunningrocks when she was an apprentice. Also, I think it's great that Minnowshine and Icetail are getting along now, don't you?**

 **QOTD (Question Of The Day): What would you name Minnowpaw if her warrior name wasn't Minnowshine? I would name her Minnowsplash. The suffix "splash" is one of my favorite RiverClan suffixes. :)**

 **Happy Reading! ~Warrior Cats 101 Wings Of Fire =^.^=**


	2. Sinking

"Come here!" Fawnpelt waved her light brown tail at Spiderstar. The black tom groaned, but followed Fawnpelt to the river.

"What is it?" Spiderstar asked, lashing his tail. "I don't want to hear anything stupid."

Fawnpelt narrowed her eyes and flattened her ears. "Last time, I didn't say anything stupid!"

Spiderstar rolled his eyes. "You said you found a squirrel! And you've said stupid things more times than I can count."

"I shouldn't have made you deputy," Spiderstar muttered.

Fawnpelt didn't say anything, and padded over to the stepping stones. She leaped onto the first stone and stood, watching the water. Spiderstar ran after her yowling, "You're not supposed to go there! That's RiverClan's!"

Fawnpelt ignored him, and leaped onto the second stone. Spiderstar reluctantly followed her with a lashing tail. Suddenly, Fawnpelt spun around and shoved Spiderstar off of the stone, and into the water.

Spiderstar saw Fawnpelt's smirk as he sank, and flailed his paws helplessly. He felt for something he could hold onto, maybe a rock in the river; or better, a stepping stone.

Then Spiderstar thought of Fawnpelt, his annoying, know-it-all deputy. She looked small and weak, but once somebody got into a fight with her, they were guaranteed long scars and injuries. She had once been his friend, that was the reason why he appointed her deputy, but she had grown very different and Spiderstar wished he could appoint a different deputy.

His paws scraped on something hard, and Spiderstar sank his claws into the small cracks on it. He tried lifting his head out of the water, but water dragged him down. His lungs were on fire, and he desperately wished for air.

 _Oh StarClan, I need air! And I'm definitely not going to die, otherwise Fawnpelt will be leader and..._

Finally, Spiderstar's head lifted out of the water and he gulped up some air.

He sensed another cat, and turned his head to see Brownwhisker leaping quickly from one stepping stone to the next. The brown tom grabbed Spiderstar's paws and heaved him out of the water. Spiderstar scrambled up onto the stone embarrassingly, and shook out his fur, scattering water droplets into the water and on the stones.

He leaped after Brownwhisker on the stepping stones and back to the edge of the river. Fawnpelt still had a smirk on her face and whispered to Brownwhisker quietly. The brown tom nodded and ran back to camp.

Fawnpelt turned to face Spiderstar and meowed, "Want to go for a swim?"

Spiderstar looked at her confusedly. "Sure." he said slowly.

"I'll go first!" Fawnpelt jumped into the water.

Spiderstar hesitated, shifting his paws. _What if I drown? I don't know how to swim._

Fawnpelt's head appeared near the river's edge. "Come on!" she meowed. "What are you waiting for?"

Spiderstar padded slowly forward, breathing large gulps of air, then jumped into the water.

The water was cold, and he lifted his head out of the water. Fawnpelt was a few tail-lengths away from him, trying to swim.

But Spiderstar began to sink. Water dragged him down, and he felt for a rock or a stepping stone. There were none near him. Spiderstar was in the middle of the river. Then his head sank under the water, and he felt pebbles in the river.

Something pressed his head close to the bottom of the river and he hit his head on the pebbles. A sharp pain lashed through Spiderstar's body like claws, and his last thought before he passed out and drowned was, _I'm dead. Fawnpelt will be leader now._

* * *

Fawnpelt smirked as Spiderstar limped and sank in the water. She leaped on the stepping stones, ran back to camp, and yowled, "Spiderstar is dead!"

She leaped onto a rock and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!"

Cats padded out of the dens and sat in front of her, muttering and whispering confusedly.

"Spiderstar is dead," Fawnpelt announced. "I will now be your leader."

* * *

 _*Fawnpelt's nine lives*_

Fawnpelt saw nine cats from StarClan standing in front of her. She hesitantly padded forward and the first cat touched his nose to the top of her head. "I give you a life for doing what is right. Always believe in yourself, for that is what is truly right."

 _I give you a life for doing what is right. Always believe in yourself, for that is what is truly right._ The words echoed in Fawnpelt's mind and all too soon, StarClan was chanting her new name.

"Fawnstar! Fawnstar!"

 **A/N: This is my second chapter in this story! Feel free to pm me names, I'm low on those right now :)**

 **ATC: If you read the first chapter, then you will know who Fawnstar is. Spiderstar was leader before her. She's mean, don't you agree? The sinking part of the story is when Spiderstar sinks, (two times), hits his head on the pebbles, and drowns.**

 **QOTD: What characteristics would you use to describe Fawnstar? I would describe her as cunning, evil, and good at acting (one moment she's fake nice, the next she's pure evil).**

 **Happy Reading! ~Warrior Cats 101 Wings Of Fire =^.^=**


	3. Father

Stripefur licked Fishbreeze's ear and whispered, "Do you know when..." His voice trailed off.

"Our kits are coming?" Fishbreeze guessed, twining her tail with Stripefur's. "In about two moons."

Stripefur nodded, and glanced at the medicine cat apprentice, Rainpaw. The dark gray tabby was sitting a few tail-lengths away from them, watching. Rainpaw padded forward hesitantly and meowed. "Aren't you supposed to be in the nursery by now?"

"Yes," Stripefur snapped. He turned to Fishbreeze and meowed hurriedly, "I'll go get you some fresh-kill." And with that, the striped tom ran out of the medicine cat den.

* * *

 _Two moons later..._

"Fishbreeze's kits are coming!" a yowl came from the nursery.

Stripefur dropped his prey and ran into the nursery. "Is Fishbreeze okay?" he asked.

"Yes." Fernstep reached out one paw and started stroking her belly fur.

Fishbreeze was curled in a nest made of bracken and moss. The silver tabby stirred and blinked open her ocean blue eyes. She smiled weakly and curled her tail over her swollen belly.

Fernstep stopped stroking and hurried over to an area on the side of the den, picking up some herbs with her teeth, and talking quickly to Rainpaw. The apprentice nodded and padded out of the den.

Fernstep ran back over to Fishbreeze and dropped the herbs at her paws. "Chew them."

Fishbreeze obeyed, and bent her her head to chew up the bitter herbs.

Suddenly, her body convulsed, and she pushed the remaining herbs away, whimpering. Fernstep turned to Stripefur. "Go get her some fresh-kill," she ordered. "I'll tell you when she's done."

Stripefur dipped his head politely and bounded out of the nursery, toward the fresh-kill pile. He chose a medium sized fish.

Then, carrying the prey in his mouth, Stripefur ran back to the entrance of the nursery and waited, shifting his paws impatiently. He poked his head into the den. "Can I give her the fresh-kill?" he asked.

"Sure," Fernstep mewed.

Stripefur ran into the nursery and dropped the fish at Fernstep's paws. "Can I watch?"

Fernstep hesitated.

"Please?" Stripefur pleaded. "And she's _my_ mate and they're going to be _my_ kits."

"No," Fernstep said firmly, with a sigh. "I'll tell you as soon as she's done," she promised.

"Alright." Stripefur slowly padded out of the nursery, glancing over his shoulder at Fishbreeze and Fernstep one last time, before walking out into the sunlight. He was tired, and began padding to his nest.

* * *

 _Stripefur and Fishbreeze's kits_

A mew woke Stripefur up. "Come on! You can see your kits now."

Stripefur stretched his eyes open tiredly, and followed Fernstep to the nursery. Fishbreeze was curled up in a nest with three small kits sleeping next to her. She lifted her head and smiled when she saw Stripefur and pointed with her tail-tip at the kits. "What should we name them?"

She stroked the first one on the back, the kit letting out a mewl. "This one is silver-and-white with ivy-green eyes," Fishbreeze meowed thoughtfully. "Maybe she can be Ivykit?"

Stripefur nodded, purring. "And the pale gray tom can be Skykit?"

"Yes," Fishbreeze purred, touching the tip of her tail to the pale gray tom. They both looked at the last kit, a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. "Brownkit?" Fishbreeze suggested.

"Great name." Stripefur stroked Brownkit with his tail-tip.

He looked at Ivykit, Skykit, and Brownkit. "You will be fine warriors one day," he murmured. "All of you."

* * *

 _The kits playing..._

Stripefur chuckled as Ivykit leaped onto Skykit and Brownkit, knocking them over. He helped the other two kits up and gazed sternly at Ivykit. "Don't knock them over!" he meowed.

Ivykit nodded and turned to her siblings. "Do you want to play mossball?" she asked.

"Sure!" Skykit and Brownkit meowed. They ran into the nursery, grabbing a mossball.

Stripefur watched as the three kits played mossball.

Skykit was the best at it, always rolling his ball not too far away from him. Ivykit and Brownkit liked seeing if they could beat him.

Stripefur heard Fishbreeze _mrrow_ with shining eyes as Skykit snatched the mossball from Brownkit's paws.

"Hey!" Brownkit mewed. She chased after Skykit, trying to get the mossball. Ivykit bounded after her.

"Can you please give it to us?" Brownkit asked pleadingly. "I'm out of breath."

But Skykit's sky blue eyes gleamed mischievously, and he threw it forward, running after it, and picking it up again. Finally, Brownkit and Ivykit gave up and stopped chasing him.

* * *

 _Hunting as an apprentice..._

"Today, we'll hunt," Shellfur, Brownpaw's mentor meowed.

Brownpaw looked at him eagerly and slid out her claws.

"We'll be catching fish," Shellfur continued.

They padded down to the river and sat by it. "Make sure your reflection and shadow doesn't fall on the water," Shellfur instructed. Brownpaw nodded, and made sure her shadow and reflection wasn't visible on the water.

Shellfur pointed with his tail at a small fish. "Once you spot a fish, dart out your paw and swoop it out of the water." He quickly pierced his claws through the fish and swooped it out of the water.

"Then bite to it's neck." Shellfur bit down hard on the fish's neck, and Brownpaw could hear the bone break. "Also, keep it out away from the water's shore," Shellfur added. He beckoned Brownpaw with his tail and they padded farther away from the river.

"But since it's dead, you won't need to." Shellfur glanced at Brownpaw. "Now you try."

The light brown tabby she-cat bounded back to the river and sat by it, Shellfur following. She made sure her shadow and reflection didn't fall on the water, quickly found a big fish, darted out her paw, and swooped it out of the water. Then Brownpaw bit it's neck to kill it.

"Great!" Shellfur purred. "Let's take the prey back to camp."

* * *

 _Warrior Ceremony..._

Stripefur and Fishbreeze sat next to each other, tails twined. It was Ivypaw, Skypaw, and Brownpaw's warrior ceremony, and every cat was excited about what their warrior names were going to be.

"Ivypaw, please come here," Rainstar said, beckoning her. Ivypaw padded up to him proudly, and stood in front of her leader.

"I, Rainstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Ivypaw responded.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ivypaw, from this moment you will be known as Ivyfang. StarClan honors your courage and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Rainstar rested his muzzle on Ivyfang's head, and she licked her leader's shoulder.

The new warrior bounded back to her siblings and stood next to them.

"Skykit, please come here next," Rainstar said. Skypaw nodded, and padded up to him, his tail held high.

"I, Rainstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

"Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Skypaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Skypaw, from this moment you will be known as Skyfeather. StarClan honors your bravery and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

He rested his muzzle on Skyfeather's head, and the new warrior licked Rainstar's shoulder.

Finally, he told Brownpaw to stand in front of him. Brownpaw padded up to him confidently.

"I, Rainstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Brownpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Brownpaw bounced lightly on her paws.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brownpaw, from this moment you will be known as Brownstripe. StarClan honors your intelligence and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Rainstar rested his muzzle on Brownstripe's head, and the brown tabby she-cat licked his shoulder, with a dip of her head.

"Ivyfang! Skyfeather! Brownstripe!" RiverClan yowled the newest warriors' names.

* * *

Stripefur sat next to Ivyfang, Skyfeather, and Brownstripe. The three warriors were looking at him with wide eyes. "Are-are you sure?" Ivyfang mewed sadly. "Is Fishbreeze really dead?"

"Yes, she died in the battle." Stripefur nuzzled his kits. They watched the sun set, it's beautiful color, full of pink and orange fade into purplish-black.

"But I'm still here," Stripefur murmured. "And I will always be your father. Always."

 **A/N: Wow! This is a very long chapter! It took me a while to write it, too. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **ATC: Fishbreeze and Stripefur were in the one-shot, "Injured." The father part of the story is kind of a timeline of Stripefur's kits, him bring the father.**

 **QOTD: What is your favorite part? The parts are the ones with lines separating them (the last one counts, too.) My favorite is the last one because it's very "father and kids." ;) Also, if you're wondering, it took me the most time to write the second to last one.**

 **Happy Reading! ~Warrior Cats 101 Wings Of Fire =^.^=**


	4. Exploit

**In this chapter, you'll find out how Fishbreeze died in the battle...**

A silver tabby she-cat with ocean blue eyes was in the midst of the battle.

"Fishbreeze!" a sneering voice said from behind her. She spun around to see two WindClan cats-a tom and a she-cat with matching smirks on their faces.

"What?" she growled, sliding out her claws.

The tom exchanged a glance with the she-cat, who nodded. Then, he flung himself at Fishbreeze, bowling her over. She was so surprised, she didn't fight back until she was pinned down. The tom was pure black, with white patches on him.

 _Hmm, I'm pretty sure that's Breezeclaw._

Breezeclaw snarled, and slid out his serrated claws. He held her down on her shoulders, digging his serrated claws deep into her flesh.

Fishbreeze held back a yowl of pain and gritted her teeth. She lashed out, swiping her claws at Breezeclaw's underbelly. He got off of her with a yowl of pain and Fishbreeze sprinted away.

But a few heartbeats later, a cat pinned her down and it was Breezeclaw again. He raised one paw over her throat and opened his mouth wide, ready to bite into Fishbreeze's throat.

Fishbreeze thought of all the battle moves her mentor had taught her.

* * *

 _Back kick, belly rake-can't do that now, he'll be faster, front paw blow, killing bite, that's it! Play dead!_

Fishbreeze stopped struggling and went limp, closing her eyes. Her heart was pounding as she played dead and she thought of the time her mentor had taught her it.

 _"Fishpaw, I'm going to tell you how to play dead," Fishpaw's mentor, Grassfoot said._

 _Fishpaw bounced lightly on her paws. "When do you do it?" she asked._

 _"If you're pinned down, then it'll be a very useful trick," Grassfoot replied. "But many cats know this, and it's a very daring feat. Cats many kill you when you are doing it."_

 _Fishpaw shuddered. "So should I do it if they rake their claws over me? Then they could think they killed me like that."_

 _"Yes," Grassfoot mewed. "And when you scent that you're opponent is relieved, then push yourself up explosively. Then the other cat won't be ready before they're pinned down."_

 _"Can I try it?" Fishpaw asked._

 _Grassfoot nodded. She gently pinned her apprentice down and Fishpaw grew limp._

 _"Don't do it if you're opponent didn't do anything yet," Grassfoot advised. "Otherwise, they'll know for sure it's a trick."_

 _Fishpaw opened her eyes and raked her sheathed claws over Grassfoot's belly. "Do I do that too, if I'm pinned down?"_

 _"Of course." Grassfoot got off of Fishpaw. "Playing dead isn't the only thing you can do if you're pinned down."_

* * *

 _But it is now,_ Fishbreeze thought.

Breezeclaw was sniffing her for the scent of death. It wasn't on her, and the black-and-white tom hissed softly.

"I know what you're doing, Fishbreeze," Breezeclaw growled. "You're playing dead. You think you can fool me?"

Fishbreeze stayed limp as Breezeclaw muttered a few words. Then she felt teeth bite deep into her throat, and blood gushed out of the wound.

 _I guess it's too daring,_ Fishbreeze thought as she limped for real. Breezeclaw's words echoed in her mind. _You think you can fool me?_

But now she was in StarClan, and she didn't need that body anymore.

* * *

 _StarClan..._

"Fishbreeze!" a delighted meow sounded from her right. She turned to see her sister, Leaftail and her father, Waterfang.

Fishbreeze bounded toward them. "Hi Leaftail! Hi Waterfang!"

Waterfang shook his head sadly. "You shouldn't have did such a daring move."

Fishbreeze flinched, but dipped her head.

"Can I see Stripefur, Ivyfang, Skyfeather, and Brownstripe?" she asked pleadingly. "Please?"

Leaftail sighed. "Alright." She waved her bushy dark gray tail in the air and a small pool appeared. Fishbreeze peered inside it and saw her mate and three kits sitting vigil for her.

"Can I please go back?" Fishbreeze asked, flicking her silvery tail.

Waterfang shook his head. "Sorry, but once you're in StarClan, you stay in StarClan."

"But what about Cinderpelt, Icewater, and Scarfur?"

"They didn't do what they wanted to do in their lives," Leaftail explained. "So they get a second chance." She nudged her sister. "And besides, your family is here."

"Except for Shrewpool," Fishbreeze reminded her.

* * *

 _Shrewpool_

"She never should have died," Shrewpool growled over and over. "Fishfaces! Mouse-brains! Foxdung!" She swiped her claws in the smoky air.

"It was all because of a daring move she should never have been taught," Shrewpool muttered. "Exploit."

 **A/N: I really like writing these, so I thought I'd publish another chapter! (wow, I just wrote one yesterday)**

 **ATC: Ooh, Shrewpool sounds very interesting... She'll have a story in one chapter about her, maybe my 50th free choice one? The exploit part of this story (keep in mind that I just learned what exploit means) is when Fishbreeze does the play dead trick, and it doesn't work so now she's dead. :(**

 **QOTD: What do you think Shrewpool is? Describe her in a description thingy.**

 **Name: Shrewpool**

 **Description: Gray fur with blue eyes and serrated claws**

 **How she is related to Fishbreeze: Mother, Aunt?**

 **You can add as many more of these as you want.**

 **Happy Reading! ~Warrior Cats 101 Wings Of Fire =^.^=**


	5. Boredom

"Ruby!" Bella, a yellow tabby she-cat ran over to Ruby.

She pointed with her tail at a black-and-white tom, who was watching them. "That's the new cat."

Ruby's ears perked up. "New cat?" she echoed.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Our TwoLegs decided to get another cat."

"Oh." Ruby glanced at the black-and-white tom. "What's his name?"

"Oreo." Bella wrinkled her nose. "What is that anyway? Something that's black and white?"

Ruby decided to change the subject. "So, what are you doing? I'm sort of bored."

Bella flicked her tail. "Nothing. I'm bored too."

"Let's play with Oreo," Ruby suggested, glancing at the black-and-white tom again.

"Him? Do we have too?" Bella whined as Ruby padded over to Oreo.

Ruby paused, and turned her head back to glare at Bella. "What's so bad about him?" she demanded.

"Well, he's weird," Bella said. "And boring."

"How's he boring?" Ruby asked, curiously.

Bella let out a long sigh. "Whenever I go up to him, he just mutters 'hi' and goes to sit somewhere else."

"Maybe you're annoying him." Ruby looked back at Oreo, who was frowning as he listened to their conversation.

"No, I just went up to him," Bella insisted. "How would I be annoying him by just going up to him?" She twitched her tail. "I'm going outside." The yellow tabby waved her tail, and ran out the small entrance of the Twoleg den.

Ruby turned to Oreo. "Hi," she mewed, trying to sound friendly.

"Hello," Oreo meowed. He twitched his tail. "You're right. Bella is annoying. Really annoying."

"Sometimes, I guess," Ruby said. "So, do you know my name?"

Oreo shook his head. "How would I?"

"Wouldn't Bella tell you?" Ruby wondered out loud.

Oreo twitched his tail again impatiently. "You're boring. What's you're name?"

"Ruby." Ruby tried to ignore the pain she felt when Oreo said she was boring.

The black-and-white tom's gaze softened. "Alright. You're not boring."

"This is boring," Ruby meowed. "I'm going outside to play with Bella." She ran out the small entrance and looked around for Bella. The yellow tabby was laying on the ground, looking very bored.

Ruby approached her. "You're bored?"

"Yeah." Bella glanced at Ruby. "I'm thinking about going to live with the Clan cats."

"You can't!" Ruby protested. "You're clearly a kittypet, plump, well fed..."

"I am not plump and well fed," Bella said indignantly. "I'm going to live with the Clan cats and that's that."She ran out of the fence and into the forest. Ruby followed her worriedly. When they got to an area far into the forest, Ruby heard paw steps coming from behind her.

"Shh," she hissed to Bella.

A black-and-white tom padded forward, and looked at Bella and Ruby with surprise. "You're in the forest?"

"Yeah." Ruby pressed her tail firm over Bella's mouth.

Oreo fixed his ice-blue gaze on Bella. "What are you doing for real?"

Ruby sighed, and wrapped her tail around her paws. "We were going to live with the Clan cats," Bella answered.

"Really?" Oreo looked excited. "Can I come with you guys?"

"Sure." Ruby beckoned with her tail, and the three cats set off deeper into the forest.

* * *

"Look, cats!" Bella mewed. She was a lot thinner than she had been when they were kittypets. Oreo was, too. The three had managed to catch just enough prey for surviving.

The cats padded closer, and Ruby saw a brown-and-white tabby she-cat, a golden-brown tom, and a white, thick furred, tom.

"What are you doing here?" the brown-and-white she-cat hissed.

Bella looked confused. "What? But we haven't met you before."

Now it was the she-cat's turn to look confused. "Aren't you Petalflame, Shadowsky, and-" The she-cat paused for a moment, staring at Ruby. "Nobody in our Clan has blue-and-green eyes."

"In fact, I don't think any of these cats are Petalflame and Shadowsky," the golden-brown tom added.

Bella told the cats everything. When she was finished, the cats hissed quietly. "So you want to join our Clan?" the white tom asked. "What can you do?"

"Well, I can hunt," Oreo meowed, stepping forward.

The she-cat snorted. "Show us."

"Okay," Oreo said bravely. He spotted a plump mouse and leaped at it, piercing his claws through the mouse's flesh. He bit down hard on it's spine, a chilling _crack_ splitting the air.

The golden-brown tom looked at him admiringly. "Well, I guess he can join," he muttered.

"Wait," the white tom interrupted. "We forgot to tell them our names."

"We're ThunderClan cats," the she-cat meowed. "I'm Patchcloud, the white tom's Whitefang, and the other tom's Goldenflame."

"Now we're going to name you," Goldenflame said, his amber eyes glinting.

"What about Blackstream for you?" Whitefang pointed at Oreo.

Oreo nodded. "Blackstream's a good name," he purred.

"And Honeyblaze for you," Patchcloud said, nodding at Bella.

All three cats looked at Ruby. "Hmm, what should we name you?" Goldenflame muttered.

"Oh, I know!" Patchcloud meowed. "Featherpool!"

Ruby purred. "I like Featherpool."

Honeyblaze giggled. "That means you like yourself!"

"Of course."

* * *

Featherpool sat, bored, in the nursery. She was expecting Blackstream's kits. Honeyblaze was also a queen, expecting Sunclaw's kits. Both queens were bored, because they had nothing to do but sit in the nursery until their kits were born.

"When are your kits coming?" Featherpool asked.

"In a moon," Honeyblaze replied. "What about you?"

"Half a moon." Featherpool sighed. "It seems so long, though."

"Yeah."

"I'm so bored," Featherpool moaned.

"Me too." Honeyblaze shifted her paws. "Until my kits are here, I have nothing to do."

Both she-cats looked up as two cats entered the nursery. They were Blackstream and Sunclaw. Blackstream padded over to Featherpool, touching his muzzle to her ear. "You bored?" he asked.

"Yes," Featherpool mewed.

"Well, you could sleep."

Featherpool snorted. "I'm not tired!"

Blackstream rubbed his cheek with Featherpool's. "I'll go hunt some prey for you."

Featherpool nodded as Blackstream padded out of the nursery.

* * *

Featherpool yowled with pain as another spasm convulsed through her body. Blackstream sat beside her, looking around frantically. Fernstep placed a paw on her belly. "There will probably be three kits."

Suddenly, a large spasm convulsed through Featherpool's body, and a tiny bundle slid out into the nest. "It's a tom!" Fernstep announced, licking the tiny kit. Another spasm convulsed through the queen's body, and a slightly smaller bundle slid into the nest. Blackstream licked it as Fernstep meowed, "It's a she-kit!" Featherpool's last kit was a she-kit, who was a little bigger than her siblings. Fernstep started licking the last she-kit and set the other kits at Featherpool's belly. Finally, she set the last kit at the queen's belly and stepped back.

"What will we name them?" Blackstream whispered, nuzzling her gently.

Featherpool pointed weakly at the tom. "It's gray-and-white, what about Icekit?"

Blackstream nodded. "And the black she-kit is Shadowkit."

"What about Mistykit for the silver-and-white she-kit?" Featherpool suggested.

Blackstream nodded again, and licked the three kits. Then he curled up with his mate and kits and fell asleep.

 **A/N: This was a very fun chapter to make! There are actually two parts in the story with the topic boredom.**

 **ATC: I decided to make my fifth chapter because this is really fun! (lol) I might make a sixth one this month, most likely.**

 **QOTD: Who is your favorite character? Mine is Ruby/Featherpool.**

 **Happy Reading! ~Warrior Cats 101 Wings Of Fire =^.^=**


End file.
